


Worth the Fall

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnieszka was never one to avoid a fall, and certainly did not try to avoid falling for Kasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcyan/gifts).



Agnieszka was never one to avoid a fall. She welcomed each one, grateful for the tumble, ready to embrace whatever she found at the end of her spill.

She didn't try not to fall for Kasia. Magnificent, brave, beautiful Kasia, who had them both living on borrowed time as they waited for the Dragon to take her. Who made her heart pound like a day spent running in the hottest sunshine, who filled her heart to bursting with joy. Why shouldn't she love Kasia?

Perhaps it was not the wisest decision, choosing to love Kasia more fiercely as their inevitable parting grew nearer. But the promise of future pain didn't hold Agnieszka back. She was still drawn to Kasia—always had been.

When they finally kissed, some part of her fell into place.

Kasia's lips were soft, with a lush gentleness that slid perfectly against Agnieszka's. Well, not quite perfectly. Neither of them knew what they were doing as they held each other close, lips exploring lips in an awkward, tentative touch that made Agnieszka feel lit from within. But they found their way, with bumping noses, soft laughter, and kisses that tasted of the richness of roasted chestnuts, that shared secrets and promises, that brought September to a languid, bittersweet close.

If only it could last forever. When they parted, it was too soon. They stared into each other's eyes, silent, breathing. Agnieszka felt naked, and bewildered. No doubt Kasia felt the same. After all these years, she could read Kasia easily, and knew she wasn't the only one feeling confused.

Kasia broke the silence. "I suppose that means you feel the same as I, doesn't it?"

Agnieszka nodded, not ready to trust her own words, until she swallowed her fear. "Yes," she said, a quaver in her voice. "You know I've always loved you." She took Kasia's hand in hers, and ran her thumb over the back. "I love you."

Should anyone ever ask for her story, these were the moments Agnieszka would omit. The exquisite beauty and pain of their shared touch, the poignancy of their words, the magic of the times they spent together. No one would know what they said. No one would know what they did. And if anyone suspected, Agnieszka would lie.

Tonight, and all the other nighttimes like it, was theirs.

Lying side by side, they stared into each other's faces like they were looking up at the stars. Kasia was so very lovely, and Agnieszka would gladly gaze upon her until the end of their lives—no matter if that end came tomorrow or decades from now. She committed Kasia's face to memory: The slope of her nose, the shape of her eyes, the flush of her lips, the warm skin curving over the elegant structure of her bones.

"I love you," Agnieszka repeated, and she leaned in for another kiss. Kasia accepted it readily, with an eager noise in the back of her throat as their lips met again for a deep, desperate kiss. There was so much to say, and they said it without words, said it with mouths and faint brushes of tongue, said it with arms wrapped around each other, with tangled legs and feet.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other's, whispered each other's names between, "I love you," and the fleeting brush of more kisses.

Tears welled in Kasia's eyes. Agnieszka did not hesitate to wipe them away. In the tiniest voice, Kasia said, "I'm frightened," as though it hurt to admit it. "Everyone calls me brave, but I am frightened. Of tomorrow, of _him_ , of—" Her voice broke. "Of never seeing you again."

Agnieszka shushed her. "You will. I will still be in Dvernik when he frees you. I won't be going anywhere."

"Yes, but what if you are wed to another by then? Nieshka..."

"No, no," Agnieszka said. "Do not think like that. Once you are free, come back. Come back for me." She took Kasia's hand, and kissed the delicate inside of Kasia's wrist. "I can wait for you, if you promise you'll come."

"Yes," Kasia said. "Yes, once I am free, I shall come back for you—I swear it." She clutched Agnieszka's hand, and, her wet eyes huge, she asked, "But why would you wait so long?" She swallowed. "I know I can face the Dragon. I don't know if I can face not being in your heart."

"Because you're you," Agnieszka said, heart aching. "You are my closest friend, my beloved, my Kasia. And no matter what, I promise that you will always be in my heart. I promise I shall wait for _you_. Happiness is worth waiting for, don't you think?"

Entwining their fingers together, Agnieszka continued, saying, "You are worth the wait."

Kasia exhaled, and a smile lit up her face. "Thank you," she said. Certainly Kasia knew that these were promises they might be unable to keep. Agnieszka was willing to pretend that they could, and so, it seemed, was Kasia.

They shared more kisses, more chestnuts, more sweet words, until the fire burned low and the sky grew dark. Agnieszka did not want to part as they headed toward their homes, but their families were waiting for them. Still, they didn't separate until they had to, arms wrapped around each other until they reached Kasia's door.

"I will see you in the morning," Kasia said, her eyes bright and damp, and she gave Agnieszka a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Nieshka."

"Dream well, my dearest Kasia," Agnieszka said, and kissed Kasia's cheek as well, not daring to give in to the urge to kiss her lips again. "I shall see you soon."

As she headed toward her house, Agnieszka found herself fighting back an onslaught of tears. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run back to Kasia's door and beg her to run away, but she knew neither she nor Kasia would leave. They'd both face tomorrow head-on, and when Kasia was taken away, Agnieszka would have no regrets over their love. Heartbreak, yes, but not regret.

No matter what came tomorrow, Kasia was worth the fall.


End file.
